


Fuel

by NastyBambino



Series: TonyStarkBingo2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Tony drowns his sorrows in as much alcohol that his body can handle (and sometimes as much as it can’t). (Bingo Square R3)





	Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to originally do a story, but after some debate with myself, I figured a visual would be better. First one posted here. Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I like the visual better honestly. I think it fits Tony better. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for viewing!


End file.
